


Sick Day

by GodlessOx



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Valoo is bored and also a snoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlessOx/pseuds/GodlessOx
Summary: After his recent appointment as chief of the Rito, Komali finds it hard to juggle his personal life with his tribe's needs. A visit from his old friends Link and Tetra reminds him not to take his wife for granted.Requested by D_S.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to InfiniteSeahorse for editing this work, giving me beautiful and silly ideas, and for writing my summary for me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Old Friends: _

_ I have amazing news! Although I deliver it with some sadness. _

_ Tetra and I are to be married within a fortnight of my writing of this. Sadly, we shall be unable to return to the Great Sea for this occasion. We have so much that still needs our attention before we can return and visit, and the winds ill favor us. _

_ I am truly sorry you will be unable to attend the wedding. I know you two have been waiting to see the day we stop dancing around the subject. _

\--

Komali rubbed a large blotch of ink staining the letter's center, mildly amused by the idea of how it may have gotten there.

\--

_ Apologizes for the stain… my bride-to-be has deemed it her night's mission to make writing this letter impossible. She sends her regards, by the way. _

_ We are also both eager to hear how life has been treating you! Tell us, is there an egg on the way yet? Or maybe a hatchling you've neglected to mention? Our letters grow further and further apart, but please, you must send a pictograph of any tiny Komalis and Medlis you've made. I've always wanted to see a newborn Rito and Tetra has money on yours looking just like their mother. The whole ship has thrown money into a pot, actually. _

_ Anyways, I must put down my quill for now--oh, tell him I said hi! _

_ Sincerely, Li-- _

\--

An unstable line acted as the rest of Link's signature. The letter Komali held in his hands was over a year old. He looked over the mess of paperwork on his desk; he had better things to do than reminisce. He picked up another letter anyway, this one dated six months ago.

\--

_ Old friends: _

_ Really?! Not even a scare? How have you managed so much restraint in three years of marriage? _

_ And no, we aren't actively trying for a child. We aren't trying to avoid one either. Honestly though? Can't wait to be a father! If for nothing else than being able to let my grandma pinch the cheeks of my poor newborn. The Three only know, my sister won't be bringing her great-grandchildren anytime soon. _

_ Grandma will be _ _ 80 _ _ eighty early next year. I need to come home. How long has it been since I saw my family last? Not since the month of your wedding. _

_ Hopefully the winds shall favor us. There are so many people I need to _ _ hug _ _ embrace again. _

_ Sincerely, Link. _

\--

There was a second page, this one from Tetra. Komali hadn't been very close to the pirate captain before she set off to explore the uncharted seas, but he had grown respect for her from the odd letters she sent over the years as she helped to establish post offices on the new islands her crew discovered.

He never would have guessed a pirate could have such elegant handwriting. It was a stark contrast to Link's scratchy script.

\--

_ To my business partners: _

_ The construction of our most recent outpost is nearly complete. _

_ I offer my sincere gratitude for the supplies your people have delivered to us. I know we pay you well for your services, but our efforts to map these strange waters would be infinitely more challenging without the Rito's aid. _

_ Forever Grateful, Tetra. _

_ P.S. _

_ Link went an entire week last month without a single stutter. I've never seen him so proud of himself, a pride mirrored within my own heart. But you know what he's like, the man never boasts about his feats, so I must do it for him. _

\--

Komali smiled fondly before looking back to his mountain of paperwork.

That was the last letter Link and Tetra had sent him. Six long months.

He drummed the table with his fingers. Komali had expected to receive swift words of congratulations when he wrote of how his father retired from leadership, handing over full control the tribe to his son… but nothing came.

The young chief eyed the tax report directly in front of him. _ Where are you, old friend? _ He thought worriedly.

The wind blew in from the balcony door behind his chair, scattering several sheets of paper. He would need to reorganize them now.

Komali's sight drifted down as he scratched his slowly growing, feathery beard. Another letter. From Medli. He let out a heavy sigh and brought it to his eyes. Again. For the tenth time that hour.

\--

_ Komali: _

\--

That _ still _ confused him! She hadn't addressed him as "My Love" or "Dear" in the last four letters she'd sent him. It was as if it took all her patience to be civil with him… judging from the content of this letter... it probably did.

\--

_ The relief efforts are going well. You'd never believe a hurricane hit this bustling community. I should be arriving home by midday tomorrow… _

_ I'm sorry my tone these past few days has been distant and cold, as you described. _ _ No, I am not mad. _ _ I am frustrated, I admit. I didn't want to add to your stress by dumping my own problems on top of your already burdened shoulders. _

_ You work long, hard hours everyday to insure our people prosper. You have no idea the respect, pride, and adoration for you I've felt these last few months. You've come so far since your fledgling days. Ah, I've let my thoughts wander... _

_ In truth? I feel neglected. It's been too long since we've spent time together as husband and wife, away from the stresses of chief-hood and being Valoo's Attendant. _

_ I would prefer to have this conversation in person. Please understand. So much context is lost when you can not see or hear the other person. _

_ I love you. _

_ Always yours, Medli. _

\--

Neglected? He didn't understand! Komali always made time in the day to speak with his wife. He wrote to her everyday while she was away. Why couldn't she just write what was bothering her?

The newly installed door to his office flew open, slamming into the wall with a loud thud and creating a gust of wind that scattered sheets of paper all over the floor.

"Chief, you'll never bel-- oh," shouted the offending postman, his voice fizzling out when he saw his Chieftain's eyes twitching in agitation.

"Yes? Out with it," Komali said as he rose from his chair, trying his damndest to not snap at the poor man.

"Oh, um, there's a ship in our bay. The first-mate has requested an audience with you-- oh, no! Let me," he said, intercepting Komali as he knelt down to gather an inventory report. "You go attend to our guests, I'll clean up everything in here!"

_ As well you should _ , Komali Thought bitterly. _ It's your fault my office is a mess! _ "Thank you," was all the frustrated chief said. It wasn't right to take out his anger on others.

Komali took his sweet time walking down the long spiral ramp that connected each level of Dragon Roost's interior, nodding at guards, Rito postmen, and foreign contractors alike.

The young chief beamed with pride every time he saw the hustle and bustle that took place on the Roost's ground floor. Valoo's gift to his people, the wings of the Rito, meant they could travel faster than even the best ships. With the Wind God's grace they were able to quickly and accurately pass information amongst themselves, no matter the distance. The Rito Tribe was _ the _ most organized group in the Great Sea. It was why they made great postmen. It was why they were the _ only _ postmen for hundreds of miles.

It was a niche role they had served for generations, and likely would have been their only role for generations to come if Komali's ambitions hadn't taken off as well as they did. 

Although it was true that “there isn't a faster way to send a letter, than by a Rito's feather”-- the chief snickered to himself upon remembering the old children's rhyme-- his people couldn't carry anything that weighed as much as, or more than themselves. For shipments of food, building materials, and people, ships were the only answer.

But the Great Sea was, and still is, an ununified collection of small island communities. One could always send letters or messengers to arrange for supply drops and aid from neighboring islands, but that took time. Send a letter, it goes to Dragon Roost, then it's sorted among hundreds of other letters before being sent to its destination. Rinse and repeat this process over two to three weeks of negotiations, and _ then _ your product is finally shipped to you. The price of said shipping, as an added treat, varied greatly depending on the seller's mood that day and their disposition towards the buyer.

It wasn't perfect, but it functioned, and you could do business that way until the great flood waters finally receded...

Or you could send a commission addressed directly to the new "Contracting Office" on Dragon Roost Island-- Komali had pitched to his father-- and know within two days the price of the goods you wanted to buy, and always pay a consistent shipping rate based on the amount of merchandise and the distance it needed to be moved, as the Rito would transport it on their very own vessels. His father, of course, had immediately and reasonably countered with the fact their tribesmen were poor sailors and owned no boats.

“He-he-hey!” A loud voice cut through the young man’s reminiscing. “If ishhsn’t da cock of the walk!” A very loud, drunk voice.

“Greetings, Captain Tussu,” Komali said calmly, noting the half empty mug in the burly man’s fist. “Wha-”

“Heeeeeyyyy, Cheef! How’s ‘bout the next rounds on ya?” Tussu slurred from behind his close cut, thick, ginger beard.

Komali shuddered at the thought. “Not a chance. You have a thirst to rival Valoo.”

“Ah! Praise teh Greet Sky Spirit and all hiss feathery basshhturds.” Men like Tussu had been his response to the old chief’s point. Well, Link had been the first answer.

The young hero and his pirate comrades graciously agreed to be his first crew as Komali gambled his life’s savings, and a generous loan from Tetra, on his business venture. His father refused to fund him with money from the Tribe's treasury. It had hurt at the time, but he now understood why his father refused to invest in such a risky venture.

Six years later, the Rito owned four large galleys and paid a full-time crew for each one.

The Chief took a deep breath and tried again, “Tussu, what have I told you about drinking in the lobby?”

“Ahh.” The captain scratched the back of his head. He kept his hair unusually long for a mariner and almost never tied it back. “That, as long as the Red Dragon gliddddes acrosshh the seas wit’ teh shpeed of a cyclone, I can do whatever I pleassssse?”

Tussu spent all his free time on Dragon Roost Island. He was either drinking at the bar in the guest chambers constructed to handle the influx of visitors to the once humble island, or spending his sober hours mingling with the natives, learning their culture and flirting with men and women alike. He had become somewhat enamored with the Rito and their patron deity, going as far as to rename and repaint his ship in Valoo’s honor, and dress solely in the tribe’s traditional garb.

“Nice try. Now off with you, before I have to call the guards. Again.” Komali was half joking. Tussu may be a handful, but he was a good man and even better captain… but he was also a handful and had a bad habit of causing scenes.

“Arh, ‘ight o’ ‘ight. You’re no fun anymore,” the intoxicated man said, moving to hug his boss. The Rito Chief rolled his eyes and let the invasion of his personal space come to pass. “Ever shhince you--” he poked Komali with his mug-- “mooved ta the top o’ the peckin’ order, ya feathersh been all a ruffled.”

Tussu patted Komali’s shoulder and wandered off in the general direction of the guest chambers. “Imma nap! now! Good day! Chief-Man!” he hollered, looking straight ahead and waving behind himself.

Komali groaned and rubbed his face. _ I’d summit the Roost on foot again just to have a nap. _

“What was I doing?” he murmured to himself. “Ah, I was meeting a captain.” He turned to exit the lobby before he realized something that irked him slightly. “No,” he grumbled. “I’m going to meet a first-mate.” How disrespectful, to ask for an audience with the highest ranking Rito, and only send your second best to meet him.

Upon exiting the lobby the bright light of the early morning sun momentarily blinded Komali.

_ Have I really spent that much time inside lately? _ he questioned as he hid behind his hand.

Once his eyes adjusted, he felt pride in swell in his chest yet again.

The frail wooden bridge that connected the beach to the path up the mountain had been replaced with a sturdy stone arch with guard rails. It was a bridge built to last under stress. It probably wouldn't stand up to another Valoo-thrown boulder, but the chief doubted anything could. A stone walkway had been constructed over the dirt path that lead down to the small pond by the shore and down to the docks. Two sturdy piers were now nestled between the row of palm trees that sheltered the island from storms.

The only vessel docked currently was the Red Dragon, which was in the process of having a build up of barnacles removed by a single man. A task that the crew was scheduled to do tomorrow… The Rito Chief smiled at the man's suffering. He knew for a fact that man was being punished for misconduct during the previous night. His luxury time was taken from him, and he was forced to get a head start on ship maintenance, all because he chucked a rather expensive base across the pier.

Komali lifted his gaze towards the horizon where a small, weathered galleon was anchored further out in the bay. Two row boats filled with crates and people were making their way to the docks. A flash of light caught his eye; it was coming from the crow's nest on the ship's sole mast, above which was a black flag bearing a skull and cross bones.

The Rito man felt like the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders as the recognition set in. The sheer joy of seeing Tetra's ship after all these years was threatening to make his heart burst and his eyes water. He was halfway to the old boat before realizing he was airborne.

Komali landed with an unceremonious thud and wrapped his wings around the first, and only, living thing he saw. A small, muffled yelp rattled against the chief's necklace and chest before strong arms returned his embrace. The old friends broke apart with a hearty laugh.

"That's the last time I sur-sur-surprise you!" Link shouted, radiating joy with each small chuckle.

The man standing before Komali was a far cry from the boy who had stumbled into his room, asking for his grandmother's precious pearl and vowing to calm the Great Valoo's anger eight short years ago.

He was still short, standing a full head under his Rito friend, but the rest of his body was well defined with muscles that spoke of a lifetime of hard labor. He'd returned his ridiculous tunic to his grandmother on Outset Island ages ago, but he still wore green in the form of a loosely fitting cotton vest that he hadn't buttoned, revealing that his newfound tan was rather complete. Link's face wore the same ear to ear grin it always did when he was happy, although he had impressive dark circles under his eyes.

Komali shook his head. "You shouldn't worry people like that… Did you just wake up?"

Link scratched the back of his head, smiling as brightly as ever. "Yeah… I haven't had much s-shleep lately. Tetra's been awful needy s-since sh-she, uhhh."

The Rito Chief did his best not to prod Link into finishing his sentence. Pressuring the Hero into speech only ever served to shut him down completely.

"I can't imagine someone like Tetra ever being needy," he said, immediately cursing his lack of patience.

Fortunately, Link simply chuckled. "Needy isn't the right word, I guess." He closed eyes, took a deep breath, and proceeded to sound out the next word he spoke, "In-sa-tia-ble, would be accurate."

The green clad human threw his left hand in the air, flinging it about wildly. "Four months pregnant and can't k-keep he-her hands to herself!"

"Oh," the other man said rather dully. "Oh--!" Komali pulled his friend into another hug-- "Congratulations! Think it'll be a boy or a girl?" he asked as Link pried himself free from the clingy Rito.

"Girl," he said firmly.

Komali narrowed his eyes. "I've two silvers in my room that say it's a boy."

Link squared his shoulders and his face grew very serious. A grunt and a nod told the Rito man his gamble was just met.

Link took a very deep breath and was quite a long moment before he spoke. "Congratulations. To you as well." 

He pulled two small packages from a belt pouch that was… just too small to hold both fist-sized bottles. They were wrapped in brown paper. Komali accepted them graciously, noting that one had a "K" written on, and the other an "M".

The Rito Chief chuckled a little. "Link, I swear to Valoo," he said, raising the "M" labeled bottle, "if this is another apology gift--"

"I threw her into so many walls!" the Hero wailed, waving his arms like a madman.

Komali smiled. Some things never changed. "All of which were accidents. All of which she has long since forgiven you for," he said warmly.

Link bit the knuckles of one hand and made a rather pained whine. Komali rolled his eyes and looked to the cloudless sky, putting the gifts into a pouch on his side.

_ I don't suppose I'd ever forgive myself if I flung Medli head first into a wall… even if I was trying to get her onto a redead-free ledge. _

"It's from Tetra. Medli's gift."

When Komali looked back to his old friend, he saw Link blushing and making a point of watching the napping Valoo on the island behind him. The Chief turned to watch the sky spirit as well.

"She feels I'm neglecting her," he blurted out miserably, leaning on the wall of the crow's nest.

"I don't understand. We don't talk as much as we once did, I admit, but it surely can't be that bad. Right?" He risked a glance at the small human who joined had him in slumping over the wall.

"S-she s-s-ay why?" Link asked before grumbling, "'S' words never get easier."

"She's frustrated that we 'don't spend time together as husband and wife'," he quoted, matching Link's grumble with perfect pitch. "I don't understand. We _ do _ spend time alone together."

"At night?" Link asked, still not making eye contact.

"Yeah…" Komali hesitated for a moment. "But these days I fall asleep within the hour that we retire. Perhaps that has something to do with it? I mean, we used to talk for ages at night, before I became Chief."

Link pinched his nose, making his next words as hilarious as they were confusing, "When was the last time you did it?"

"What? Did what? Talk half the night away?"

Link buried his face in his hand. "N-no. Th-the nasty."

Komali's eyebrows flew upward. "The nasty"? He'd never describe anything he and Medli did as "nasty".

"You know, the gentle indignities."

Komali shook his head. “What are you ta--”

“The beast with two backs!” Link shouted, throwing his arms up and waving them about wildly. “The Ho-r-horizontal tango. Th-he. You know!” he said, nodding at Komali like he was the madman here.

Link went on, “When was the last time you docked your shhhip in her port? Made the motion of the oc-c-cean.” He held his arm out horizontally and moved it up and down, mimicking waves. “The wrestling match of love--”

The next words Komali spoke, well, shouted really, were a combination of sounds he didn’t think could have ever been possible before now. “Link, shut. Up!”

The swordsman fell silent. Then he opened his mouth again, finally getting to the point, “Wh-at I m-m-m-mean isish, when wa-aas the last time you had shhhex?” He smacked his mouth a few times, as if that last lisp in his speech had left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Uhhh…" How, in all the sea, does one reply to a question like that?

Truthfully, he guessed. "I… don't know. A while? _ Whhhyyy _?"

The swordsman looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "How long is a while?"

Komali shifted his weight around, growing uncomfortable.

When had he made love to his wife last? She'd been gone all week. The night before Medli left he'd been too tired… He could still hear the disappointment in her voice when she had told him goodnight.

"Oh," the chief said simply as he realized just how often he'd heard that disappointment before falling asleep each night.

"A couple months?" he guessed, genuinely surprised by how long he'd gone without needing to touch and be touched.

Link looked like he been hit with his own boomerang.

"I've been tired!" Komali yelled defensively.

"Well, we've found her problem," the young sailor said, recovering from his shock. "Komali, you need to find the energy," he said sternly.

That ruffled the Rito's feathers quite a bit. Who was he to tell another man how to handle his sex life?

Before Komali could form a rebuttal, Link spoke again, "Does--" he paused for a second, as if to focus-- "she want it? You?"

"Yeah," Komali replied, the wind taken from his wings.

Link closed his eyes. "I would feel s-so _ unloved _ if Tetra went that long without… intres-ish in me." He opened his eyes and gestured to nothing in particular. "I joke 'bout-- about it, and can't al-ays keep up with her…"

The Hero folded his arms and thought carefully. "I feel wanted. That's a good feeling."

"Oh." _ I'm such a… _ Komali sighed. "I really am exhausted every night these days," he muttered weakly, shoulders slumping.

"Why?" Link asked simply as he let his arms fall to his sides.

"I am the chief now. I have to make sure everything runs smoothly." The Rito man looked around for a minute. "Where's Tetra?"

"Napping. Don't you have helpers?"

"Yeah, but I prefer to work on things myself. It just… feels right, taking on the hardest tasks. Will you be coming ashore tonight?"

“Nah. Can’t remember the last time we had the--” Link another deep breath-- “ship to ourselves.” He eyed Komali up and down. “Don’t overburden yourself, my friend. It’s never just you w-ho-o s-shhuffers.”

“Hrm…” The new chief didn’t know what to say. He felt put in his place for the first time in years. “When did you grow so wise, Link?”

He laughed. “J-just repeating her lectures,” Link gestured to the door on the deck below. “Open Medli’s gift. It was m-m-meant for both of you anyway.”

Komali did as he was instructed, feeling a little weird opening a package that had been meant for his wife. It was definitely a bottle… filled with a clear liquid. He tilted and held the bottle to the light, shook it lightly, then opened it and sniffed the contents. It didn't have a real smell to it and, when he stuck a finger into it, felt thicker than any liquid he'd felt before, although it wasn't quite the same consistency as chu jelly. He rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger... it was slippery. The Rito Chief could have sworn he'd felt something similar to this before, but couldn't quite place where.

"What is it?" he asked, giving up on figuring it out himself.

Link scratched the back of his head, watching his toes wiggle instead of paying attention.

"Link?"

"..."

"Link, what is it?"

"..."

"Ar--are you okay?"

Komali forced away a sigh as he replaced the bottle's cork. Link was broken and his fingers were starting to feel strange. Oh, and his wife was mad at him because his dumbass hadn't been sleeping with her.

_ Life is just great _, he thought unhappily.

"The women," Link said very, very quietly. "They talk behind our backs."

"I wouldn't call personal le--"

"Tetra found that," he interrupted, pointing at the bottle while still looking at his toes. "T-told Medli 'bout it."

The sailor looked his slightly feathered friend in the eyes. "We didn't have enough to s-send off before now. The apothecaries who make it are h-h-hard to come by."

"Fascinating. Now, well you tell me what it is?" Komail was running out of patience as he wiped his tingling fingers on his robe.

"It'shh for s-s-ex." Link pointed vaguely at his crotch and explained, "For her, in. For you, on. Feels…" The young man didn't finish his last thought as looked over to the nearby island.

"Is he…" The swordsman pointed to Valoo, who was looking intently at the ship they stood on.

The Great Valoo snapped his head in the opposite direction of the two men, making a show of finding a practically unremarkable cloud very interesting.

The Rito Chief gawked at his god. "Y-yeah. I think he was."

"How lo--"

Komali raised a hand to silence his friend. "I don't want to think about it."

"You don't need that much…" Link cautioned. "Just a little inside works for both… I'm going back to bed."

"To live a day in your world." He returned the bottle to his pouch and summoned his wings. "I think I'd go mad."

After a quick farewell, the Rito man launched himself into the air and flew around the island, heading straight for his office's balcony. He had a plan brewing in his head and a letter that needed to be written.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took... way longer than it should have, and for that I am sorry. Life got a bit hectic on me, but I came through in the end. If anyone is still out there, I hope you enjoy.

_ My sweet Medli: _

  
  


_ I have been thinking long and hard about the last letter you sent me. I know you wished to have this conversation in person, but as I take the briefest of breaks, an all too common daydream floods my vision, and I realize just how my neglect has hurt you. _

_ Perhaps, when you return tomorrow, we can make my daydreams a reality. _

\--

Komali took a deep breath. He'd never done anything like this before and worried greatly about how it would be received.  _ Please, let Link be right about this _ , he prayed. The next words he wrote would be-- well, he didn't know what they would be if he was wrong.

\--

_ A meeting behind the locked door of my office, just the two of us, spending time together under the pretense of making a budget for the next month.  _ _ I see you now, sitting upon my desk, your robes hiked up to your waist, your leggings dangling from your ankles, and my head between your thighs. _

\--

Komali jumped a good foot out of his chair when he heard a knock on the door.

"My heart," he muttered under his breath as he clutched at his chest.

After composing himself the Chief said, in what he hoped was an authoritative tone, "Come in!"

A very young woman-- no, a girl, barely fledged from the look of her-- came through the door and mumbled out, "Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but, uh… I had an incident with a customer on my last delivery and was told you normally handled these… uh… things."

Gods above! She was shaking like a leaf. "How bad was it? Did they hurt you?" he asked in a level tone. It was rare, but not unheard of, for someone to assault his tribe members as they performed their duties.

"Oh! N-no! Just… they were really mad about how long it took to… umm."

Komali sighed in relief. "Nothing serious, then?"

She shook her head.

"Very well, why don't you file a report with Quill? I have my hands full here--" he gestured to his mostly untouched paperwork-- "I promise, he'll take good care of you."

She nodded, gave her thanks, and closed the door as gently as she could.

_ Right… back to trying to woo the Mrs. _

\--

_ Have I ever told you that the taste of your pleasure is sweeter than any fruit could ever hope to be? _

\--

A very blatant lie, but the young man was pretty sure his wife did a fair amount of lying herself when it came to what he tasted like. He'd gotten a taste of his own seed more than once during grateful kisses.

_ Back to the letter! _ He thought, forcing the memories away.

\--

_ There is no greater melody than the sound of your muffled cries as I drive you into a quiet frenzy.  _ _ The soft down that protects your clo _

\--

He can't use cloaca! There's nothing sexy about that word! He crossed out the whole sentence and started it anew.

\--

_ The soft down that hides you from my sight tickles my lips as I place teasing kisses to your delicate skin before my tongue dives in again. _

_ It's not long before you’re ready for my fingers. I love to start slow, with only one finger, to make you beg to be filled more. Make you beg to be ravished by my mouth and hand. By now your legs have locked me firmly in place. I couldn't escape you if I wanted to… ohhhh I've never once desired to leave you wanting. Not even when my jaw begins to ache. Not when your legs twitch and your hips jerk. I know you're close as you roughly grab my plumage. The only time you forget your gentle nature is when you're lost to me, to the way I make you feel. _

\--

Komali shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was starting to grow warm, and he could feel his length swelling inside himself… all the ideas swimming through his mind… Medli bent over his desk begging for it harder. His wife on her knees, lips around his…

\--

<strike> _ After you  _ _ cum. Come. No. Orgasm. Meh finish? Climax? Why is this so hard? _ </strike> _ come down from your peak, you kick off the hindrance that are your trousers and move to kneel. I don't let you. Few things please me more than your magical mouth, your soft lips, your skilled tongue, all working together on my cock… but I crave something even better. I turn you over, pressing you against my desk and slip inside you. _

_ To be joined with you. To feel you so intimately. To give you pleasure twice over as I take my own. Letting you feel how happy you make me… there is nothing I crave more. _

_ I've been such a fool, putting my duties as chief before my duties as your husband… I have plans for your return, if you'll have me.  _

_ I love you, my sweet Medli. _

_ Your foolish husband, Komali. _

\--

Hopefully, she wouldn't question that massive line of ink blocking out his mistakes…  _ Maybe I should write it on another piece of paper? _

A heavy knock on his door sent him scrambling for an envelope.

"Come in!"

Komali poured hot wax on the envelope once his letter was safely inside. Quill greeted him neutrally as the Chief pressed his seal onto the rapidly cooling wax.

"I just had an interesting conversation with Cerika. Apparently, an irate customer is worth filing a report over," the postman said, eyeing his chief with a tilted head.

The younger man shrugged. "It didn't sound too serious, but I got the impression there was an incident." Komali tilted his head in question, mirroring Quill's scowl. "I take it this was not the case."

Quill smiled and let out a good-humored huff. "Hardly," he muttered tiredly. "That girl is a mess. One snappy human barks at her, and she flees as if bit at by a shark." The postman scratched his chin. "I don't know what we're going to do with her… are you well, Chief? Your face is red."

Komali choked on air. He coughed for a moment, trying to regain his breath. "Just a slight fever, is all. I'll talk with Medli about Cerika. She's good with nervous hatchlings and difficult fledglings. Speaking of, would you take this letter to her for me?"

The Chief felt like he was doing a poor job of hiding his embarrassment, but if Quill noticed, he didn't mention it.

"Sure thing. When I get back, I'll help you with that--" he pointed to Mt. Paper, as Komali had taken to calling it-- "I won't hear a word of protest on that…" The look Quill gave him was dangerous and much like a riled moblin's gaze. "Drink plenty of water. Farewell."

When Quill was long gone, Komali leaned back in his chair and muttered, "It's going to be a long day."

  
  


-oOo-   
  


_ Oh, my… Komali. I almost couldn't believe what I was reading. What a… pleasant surprise. _

_ May I make a confession? I had nothing left to fill my afternoon today. The… exciting things you wrote about. I couldn't help but find a quiet place to… better envision your words. _

_ Anyways, it brought back fond memories. Do you remember the eve of our wedding? We flew a safe distance from the Roost to the small Eastern Fairy Island. I still remember how nervous we both were. My whole body shook as your trembling hands worked clumsily on the clasps of my red wedding robes. _

_ I was shocked when you kissed your way from my neck, down to my… I didn't know such things could be done. The thought never entered my mind! Oh, but it made things so much easier when we summoned our wings and flew to the clouds to make the sky our marriage bed. _

_ I do not know how the tradition started, but it's easy to see why it has stayed around for so long. My heart felt like it might burst as we fell at an unimaginable speed to the sea below. Excitement. Fear. Trust. Love… Lust. And so many more emotions I can't separate from each other enough to name. _

_ I know you prefer the safety and comfort of our actual bed, but I long so much for another night like that. You surprised me so much that night… I wonder, will you be able to do it again? I look forward to my return tomorrow. _

\--

Komali let his head fall onto his desk with a heavy groan. Medli's swift reply came from another postman within hours of Quill's return, although he didn't have the chance to read it for another five. He was desperate to get ahead on his work now that he had a helping hand.

But then Quill left to get both of them some water and food, and Komali remembered the letter. The contents hadn't been nearly as detailed as his, but it made him remember that night so vividly… he had been so scared to fall like that. He'd almost asked Medli if they actually had to do it that way. But she had been looking from him to the sky, and back to him again for weeks. He could see the longing and excitement in her eyes every time she held his gaze, trying and failing not to let her eyes roam his body.

The look on her countenance after he tasted her for the first time… he couldn't have denied her anything in that moment, even if he'd wanted to.

"Grggah!" He slammed a fist on the cold stone stealing the heat from his cheeks.

He had an erection now. A proper one, and trying to keep it inside his body was causing him a great deal of discomfort. It would start to hurt if he didn't let out soon… the young Rito pondered that idea. Quill would be back soon, but between the desk and his robes, the other man wasn't likely to notice. Then again, how was he supposed to look the older man in the eye when he had a hard-on?

Komali shook his head, rising from the desk. Keeping his length trapped inside its chamber had always served to quell his arousal before, but now it just throbbed annoyingly as it pressed against his cloaca. He could almost hear the voice of a whiny fledgling piercing his eardrums with the words, "But you  _ prommmmissseed! _ "

Komali buried his face in his hands and let out a pained groan when he realized he'd just given his penis a voice.  _ I feel like I'm regressing back to a twelve-year-old, _ he thought bitterly. He was better than this!

Perhaps it was the idea of his wife pleasuring herself to thoughts of him that had him so riled. It was… quite the image, after all.

"Chief?" Oh, Quill was back with the promised items. "Are you okay?" He sounded worried, a rare tone of voice for the cynical postman.

"I… think I'm coming down with a stomach bug," he mumbled weakly, sensing an out.

Quill hummed and squared his shoulders, clearly bracing for an argument. "I can finish up here, we're almost done. Go. Lay. Down."

"That's an excellent idea," Komali replied through gritted teeth.

Quill's shocked expression told him he should have at least pretended the other man's suggestion bothered him. And yet, as he rose and walked stiffly towards the door, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'll send someone to check on you later…"

The Chief waved him off. "I'll be fine, thank you."

He did his best to walk calmly and confidently to the ground floor, where the stairs to his room lay, but he couldn't keep the grimace off his face as he awkwardly avoided eye contact with everyone he passed. He spotted Tussu just before he turned the corridor to his chambers. The captain walked up to an older gentleman who was struggling with an overstuffed sack. He grabbed the bag off the Rito's shoulders and made a gesture that suggested he wanted to follow the old man. Komali smiled despite his discomfort as he yanked open his door and slammed it shut behind him.

He leaned against the decoratively carved door and let the muscles in his gut relax, sighing in relief as his arousal practically jumped out of its sheath. He walked towards the large bed against the opposite wall, groaning unhappily at the resulting fiction against erection, an odd mixture of pleasure and discomfort flooding his nerves as the stretched fabric rub against his throbbing member.

Komali frowned and flung himself haphazardly on his back in the mess of blankets he hadn't straightened out this morning and pushed his trousers down, kicking them off his body with a huff. He frowned at the long, slender, pink organ twitching unhappily in his lap. It stood there, proud and defiant, demanding to be touched.

He rolled onto his side, trying to think of something unpleasant to cool his heated blood. No matter how tempting the prospect of taking a hand to himself was, he wouldn't. He had left his wife wanting for far too long; he would take his pleasure only after he knew she was satisfied.

_ Something gross… uhh… _ Komali shuddered in disgust when he remembered the time a very sober Tussu half-jokingly made a pass at him.

The Rito Chief had the misfortune of stumbling across the captain in the middle of a bath. The clear water of the bathing pool left nothing to the imagination, and some things could never be unseen.

The traumatic memory succeeded in making his erection wilt away. Since that day, Komali made a habit of asking his tribesmen if the bathing pools were free of human guests before he went to clean himself. Fortunately, he wasn't the only Rito to share in that sentiment and no one thought twice about his squeamishness. The young Chief often thought about splitting the natural hot springs into sections with wooden walls. One large area for the Rito, and two smaller rooms for human guests, so men and women could bathe separately from each other. After seeing all that Tussu had to offer, Komali finally understood why humans disliked bathing with the opposite sex.

He shuddered yet again at the haunting memory.  _ I should really speak with an architect about those rooms. _

Komali sat up and fished a bag free from the belt of his discarded pants, pulling the gifted bottles out to put on the nearby bookshelf. He plopped back down on the bed with a content sort of sigh. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. He smiled and pushed the thought away. He had already chosen his course of action and there was no point in riling himself up again tonight.

-oOo-

A heavy knock startled Komali from his dreamless sleep. He scrambled out of bed and slipped into his pants. 

_ What time is it? What time is it?! _ He thought in a panic, heading for the door before he remembered he was supposed to be sick.

He slouched over and did his best to look miserable as he got back into bed and crawled under the covers. “Who is it?” he called, voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Your old man. Can I come in?”

_ Ohhh… this is going to be harder than I thought. _ Quill may be able to sniff out a lie with the same ease a rat would cheese, but at least trying to deceive him wouldn’t make Komali feel like a prick.

“Yes,” he called weakly.

The door opened just enough to let his father look inside, the former chief making no move to enter the room. “Quill said you weren’t feeling well last night, and it’s an hour past when I would normally see you start the day, so I came to check on you.”

“I think,” he began in a small voice. “I might have a stomach bug…”

His father’s voice was stern yet caring. “I sincerely hope you aren’t thinking about working today.”

“I--” he propped himself on his elbows to start a halfhearted fight, but was quickly cut off.

“I will not hear an ounce of protest out of you!” It wasn’t often the old chief rose his voice, but when he did, it was truly terrifying. Komali very quickly sunk back into the blankets.

His father smiled and softened his voice. “Quill and I shall be handling things today, so you may rest. I will not let my only son work himself into an early grave. Medli will back shortly, I’ll let her know to come take care of you.”

Komali flinched a little when he heard that. The last thing he wanted was for his wife to worry… or to be disappointed.  _ It won’t last long though _ , he reassured himself.  _ I’ll still be the one taking care of her. _

“Thank you, Father. I’m sorry t--”

“I won’t hear apologies either!” he boomed in good spirits. “Go back to sleep, you troublesome child.” He turned and shut the door with a solid thud.

Komali jumped out of bed with renewed vigor, only feeling slightly-- mildly-- moderately bad about abandoning his duties and lying to his father. He stopped, forcing his guilt to the back of his mind and ran through his mental checklist, not knowing how much time he had to prepare the room for his wife's return.

Safety of priceless artifacts; Komali smiled fondly at the thick, wrinkled quilt spread out over the bed in a tangled mess. He carefully freed his grandmother's quilt from itself, lovingly smoothing it out. It was a simple dark brown and bore no pattern. Valoo's old attendant had been many things but an artist was not one of them. She hadn't been much of a knitter either, producing only one functioning object before abandoning the hobby altogether. Komali folded his quilt, frowning only briefly at the stains and stitch marks. His egg had been incubated with this blanket. He'd hatched in it. He'd been horribly ill, shivering and shaking while wrapped in its protective warmth, puking his guts on the abused fabric. And he'd made love both under and above it. Komali laid it gentle on top of his pillow, where it would be safe from the impending romp.  _ Check.  _

He and his wife had torn it twice with their talons and he didn't fancy having to fumble with sewing it back together again. He would also like it to survive long enough to swaddle his own eggs and children with it, or at least get a couple more years of comforting dreams out of it.

Water; he scanned the shelf nearest to the bed. Half a pitcher.  _ Check! _

Sexy husband; he looked down at his wrinkled robes and frowned, ripping them off and tossing them into a corner. The trousers he was wearing weren't his best… he ditched those in favor of loose summer braies that revealed his calves and a portion of his thighs.

If he tied the drawstring carelessly, the shorts would hang appealingly low on his hips, just enough to show the gray fluff trailing from his navel and tease at where it ended.  _ Double-check! _

Mood lighting; Komali dug through the drawers on the far side of the room, looking for Medli's favorite scented candle. It was surprisingly hard to tell the candles apart from each other in the dark, so he started sniffing them and setting them aside as he hunted for his prize. 

_ Where is it? I swear there was at least a third of it left… ah! _

Komali held the heavily used, burgundy-colored, sandalwood candle over his head in victory.  _ Check! Although I guess I should light a few more… _ he scratched his chin thoughtfully. It might be best to wait until his wife was actually here before he lit anything. No telling who would come knocking in the meantime.

He was just about to grab a match when he heard the creaking of the door.

"Komali?" asked a soft voice. It wasn't stern or annoyed or disappointed. Just soft and concerned. "What are you doing out of bed? I heard you were sick."

Medli slipped into their dark bedroom, closing the door behind her. She reached up to press the back of her hand to her husband's forehead. "No fever, how--"

He grabbed her hand and held it close to his chest. "I'm not sick… I, uh lied to take the day off… so I could spend it with you."

Although Komali couldn't quite make out her expression in the dark, he could tell from the tilt of her head it was likely hilariously confused.

"Who are you? And what do you think you're doing in my chambers?" she asked warmly.

"Just a fool in chief's clothing, trying to find his way between your legs," he replied with a nervous laugh. "Wait," he said, spotting a chance to tease back. "shouldn't you be worried about what I did with your husband?"

She shook her head. "He's a lot smarter than he acts. He'll find his way. He always does."

Komali pulled her into a tight embrace. "Let me light this," he said, releasing her and waving the sandalwood candle in her face. "Please, tell me how your flight was."

Medli made an amused sound as her husband practically hopped with a match and candle to their nightstand. “It was very easy. The wind was at my back the whole way. I asked Valoo if he needed anything from me before I came down here… he didn’t, and I swear he winked at me as I left.”

The Chief huffed a little, guessing their god knew full well what Medli would be walking into.

“I saw Tetra’s ship as well, when did they arrive?”

“Oh, morning? Yesterday.” Komali walked away from the newly lit candle to collect the bottle gifted to his wife. “They had gifts for us, um, Link said you’d know what this is,” he said, offering the bottle to her.

Medli examined the contents of the bottle closely in the dim light as her husband sat on their bed. “I think I need a little more information to work with,” she said, climbing into the bed as well, settling between Komali’s legs.

“It’s for sex.” He shrugged, unsure of whether or not to elaborate further.

“Ohhh.” Medli’s ruby eyes widened in understanding and excitement. She set the strange oil aside and pushed Komali on his back. “We’ll be using it, won’t we? I’ve heard nothing but good things...”

Komali chuckled as his wife melted against him. “Anything you want.” He kissed her roughly, flipping them over so he was on top.

"How do you want to start?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Well," she said with a soft smile, "we don't have a desk in here, but I think we can make do."

Komali chuckled and wasted no time in stripping his wife of her plain travel clothes. A simple red tunic with a gold trim and a pair of gray leggings. Then he paused for the briefest moment of contemplation. Teasing at what Medli wanted long before giving it to her was his favorite thing… especially when they'd made a game of testing each other's resolve. Medli lost if she begged. Komali lost when his need broke him, and he took her in frenzied desperation. After a while, it stopped being a game and became their norm. A vital part of the ritual.

A wicked grin spread across Komali's face as he recalled yesterday's letters. He kissed Medli roughly, yanking down her leggings and pushing up the hem of her tunic. She broke their kiss with a surprised yelp. He didn't give her a chance to process the suddenness of his actions, immediately scooting down the bed to kiss her belly hastily, eager to make his wife writhe beneath his touch.

"Have I ever told you how much I love the sight of you in red and gold?" he mumbled before kissing the soft auburn down around her slit.

Medli sighed in a way that was both strained and relieved as she arched into his touch. "No… but if this is how you'll show your appreciation for it in the future-- ah!" She cut herself off, bucking against his mouth again.

She was already so wet! Komali groaned, fighting the urge to slip his tongue inside her. He had to allow for  _ some _ build-up. The soft skin of a Rito's slit was extremely sensitive to touch, and with each slow circle he traced around her entrance, his wife's breathing grew deeper and more labored.

"I'd almost forgotten how skilled you are," Medli mumbled before taking a deep breath.

When Komali looked up he saw her, eyes closed, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Flattery will get you anything," he said, chuckling before gently biting the skin above her opening.

Medli gasped and her eyes flew open. She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him with dark, lustful eyes. Her husband moaned and lowered his mouth to suck hard on her entrance and, when she threaded her fingers in his plumage, rolling her hips up in invitation, he plunged his tongue inside her. Medli fell back onto the bed, wrapping her legs around Komali's head with an appreciative whine. Komali fisted his hands in the hem of his wife's tunic, rutting against the bed as he felt his member quickly harden inside its chamber.

She smelt so good! He might not be a fan of the faintly salty taste of her arousal, but the scent of it was one of his favorite things. Thick, pungent, and  _ for him _ . His erection pushed its way out of his slit, and he rose to his knees, giving himself room to grow. He stopped his shallow exploration of Medli to suck at her delicate flesh and lick tantalizingly close to her opening before diving in again.

She was moaning freely now, uttering shameless pleas of, "Like that… again. Please. You foul tease.  _ More _ ."

He couldn't wait any longer after hearing that. Komali rose and ripped the tangled mess that was his wife's leggings off her ankles. He leaned over her and slid his middle finger carefully inside her. Medli pulled her husband down so he was almost laying on her and lavished his neck with affection as he started a quick, strong rhythm.

"Hmm… My sweet Medli. The scent of you is intoxicating," Komali said, adding a second finger to his hurried assault. "You're so good for me, we've barely started, but you're ready for me now, aren't you?"

"What if I said wasn't? Maybe I'd like to tease you first…" she whispered in his ear. Medli pushed her husband off her slightly, just enough to put a hand on his chest, tracing his muscles as she worked her way south.

Komali growled. "I'd have to spank you if that were the case-- lest you make any other foolish decisions."

She paused at his waistband and eyed him curiously, clearly contemplating the seriousness of his words. "I’ve never claimed to be smarter than my husband," she said with a wicked grin.

Komali gripped her hips with both hands, flipping her over before she could untie the strings holding up his shorts. Medli yelped at the sudden motion-- she yelped even louder when a firm hand smacked her square on her backside.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" she yelled before devolving into a laughing fit.

"Uhhh… bad?" Komali asked in a small voice.

"I don't know! Maybe?" Medli was still laughing when she turned to rise and kiss him.

He rolled his eyes and pushed the giggling woman onto her back. "Have we really never done something like that before?" he asked, searching his memory, trying hard to figure out why it was so funny.

Medli was finally coming down from her laughing fit when her husband reached for the oil on their nightstand. She tried to rise again, only to be pinned firmly to the mattress. She raised an eyebrow at the man staring darkly at her, then trailed her eyes meaningfully to the bulge in his braies, licking her lips before giving him another questioning look.

Komali groaned, torn between wanting to focus on his wife and satisfying the throbbing need eating away at his self-control. "Later. I want to please you now."

"And if pleasing you is what I want most?" she asked, pushing his hand off her chest to sit up slightly.

"I'd say that'd earn you another spanking! Really now, when did  _ you _ become the problem child?" he teased, hoping the ridiculous results from his previous threat would distract her long enough from him to come up with a better justification for why he felt he didn't deserve to have the attention on himself.

Medli snorted-- an action so unlike her, it took Komali a second to register the absurd scene that followed.

Medli rolled onto her stomach, offering her snowy rear to him, lightly smacking her unstruck cheek. "Ohhh… I've been a bad girl and need to be punished. You're so strong, great chief! Please be gentle with me."

Komali slowly fell onto his wife, trying, and failing miserably, to stop himself from laughing. "I can't brea--!" he shouted with what little breath he had to spare.

The flabbergasted man suddenly remembered why spanking why wasn't one of their kinks. "Damn it, Medli! How am I supposed to ravage you when I'm laughing so hard I can't get hold of my dick?!" he shouted as he rolled off the insane woman he'd married.

Medli was laughing so hard that no sound escaped her. That, however, did not stop her from pulling Komali's braies down far enough to get a hand around his bouncing erection and stroke it. Her husband choked on air-- caught somewhere between a laugh and a moan. She hovered over his length, wanting to take him in her mouth before he could gather his senses, but couldn't stop shaking.

"The oil," she said, deciding on a comprise as both of their laughter died down.

Komali uncorked the bottle and handed it to his wife without protest. She poured a conservative amount into the palm of her hand, explaining they shouldn't need much and started to stroke him with her oiled hand in earnest.

Komali groaned loudly at the sensation of being touched for the first time in weeks. Medli’s hand was firm and slow; a rhythm that always riled him up. He let out a labored sigh as the temperature in the room nearly doubled. His eyes lazily followed the motions of his wife’s hand as he lost himself to the familiar sensations of her loving touch.

“How does it feel?” Medli asked, placing a soft kiss on his belly.

“Good, but I don’t feel anything… different.” Komali moaned again as Medli traced her thumb around the tapered head of his arousal, drawing painfully slow circles before returning to her previous motions.

The chief looked to the smile on his wife's face when she started to massage his chest and arms, and contemplated whether or not he wanted to pin her down when he took her. He really needed to do that more often. She loved to experience his strength and complemented his flight muscles every chance she got-- even when they were in a room full of people, much to Komali's embarrassment. Strong arms and a sturdy chest were the most attractive features a Rito can have, for they showed an individual's capacity for flight. Medli had been quietly self-conscious about her ability to fly when she was a fledgling. She was not ashamed to ask Link for help the day they saved Valoo, but she had admitted to Komali some years later that she felt horrible for being unable to lift herself off the ground. Her husband reached a hand to her biceps and gave an appreciative squeeze. Medli certainly didn’t possess the strongest wings in the Tribe, but she had fully come into her own as an adult, and Komali couldn't help but feel proud of h--

"Oh, fuck," the chief groaned, thrusting into his wife's hand. His length felt suddenly cool. Then warm. Or was it warm then cool?

_ A cooling warmth _ , he decided as he panted and begged Medli to stroke him faster before silently changing his mind.

Without warning, Komali lunged at her, pinning her arms above her head as she let out a startled, "Oh!" Medli's plumage flowed off the foot of the bed as she offered her neck to him.

He ignored her silent request in favor of securing her wrists in one hand so he could force up the irritating amount of fabric that had pooled around her waist. Settling for her robe being mostly out of his way, he gave himself one last stroke before positioning himself at her entrance, his shorts sliding from his hips to his lower thighs. She arched her hips up to meet him as he gently pushed himself inside her. Komali was surprised by the amount of resistance her body gave; she was almost as tight as she was during the start their first few trysts. Fortunately, Medli didn't seemed pained in anyway as she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer to her until he was buried in her to the hilt.

He moved shallow and slow, making sure his wife had time to adjust to his girth before he started things properly. The oil caused every small movement to resonate throughout his body. His eyelids felt heavy and his throat tightened to the point he had to force himself to exhale in a pathetic whine. Medli nearly sobbed his name with what sounded like genuine relief and ground against him urgently. Komali pinned her hip with his free hand and thrusted hard into her with a loud grunt. Once. Twice. Both thrusts earned him a quiet, pleased scream.

He bit her ear in conjunction with his third thrust, and whispered, "Do you like that?"

Medli nodded, squirming his grasp. "Yes, please don't stop," she pleaded, trying to rock her hips against his, but unable to move under her husband's determined grip.

Komali hummed, breathing heavily against her neck. On another day he might have made her beg a little more, however, they were both starved for touch and, between her slick warmth and the oil heightening and adding to every sensation, he couldn't wait any longer. He let go of her hip to better support his weight on the bed, rather than on his wife's wrists. Lacking the patience to build to his desired rhythm, Komali immediately set a hard, fast pace. Medli whimpered beneath him before wordlessly singing his praise. Her legs fell from his waist and she gripped the sheets with her talons, trying to angle her hips in a way that kept him from filling her too deeply. Komali obliged her unspoken request, slowing slightly as he adjusted his hips so Medli could lay comfortably and without fear. Although she enjoyed rougher sex as much as her husband did, Medli hated it when Komali hit the back of her vaginal canal, and he tried to make a conscious effort to avoid doing so during their more intense sessions. Few things in life felt worse than hearing someone you care deeply for yowl in pain, knowing you’re responsible for their distress.

"Better?" Komali asked between gasps.

Closing her eyes, Medli breathed a labored sigh. “Yes… yes--” her eyes snapped open, her words cut off by a high-pitched moan-- “I’ve missed you so much.”

Komali released her wrists in favor of stroking her cheek. He rested his forehead against hers and she captured his mouth in a sloppy kiss, wrapping her arms around him and digging her nails into his back. He raised himself up, drinking in the sight of his wife; the pale skin of her face and neck were so flushed she all but glowed in the flickering candlelight. Her mouth hung open, devouring large gulps of air and transforming them into the notes of his favorite song. And her eyes-- her dark, shining, ruby eyes!-- were transfixed on his own with hazy adoration.

“My sweet Medli,” Komali said between broken moans and strangled gasps, “if I'm ever lost so deeply in my work I lose sight of how you look like this... slap me." He bent to kiss her neck, grinning when he felt her tighten briefly around him.

Medli bit his ear. “I think I’d rather tie you to the bed,” she whispered darkly, tangling her talons in his with a strength that assured her husband her words were no idle threat.

Komali shuddered in excitement, his stomach tightening in an all too familiar way. Medli was extremely bad at the ‘or else’ game. “You want to use me? Fine. I’ll be your toy, begging to be played with. Locked away until you need me next. Would you like that?”

Medli attempted to force her expression and voice into something reminiscent of commanding, but only succeeded in producing a low groan and a small, pleased smile. “T-to-morrow,” she managed, drawing him as close to her as she physically could.

"Tomorrow," he promised with a labored exhale. "But today," he whispered against her lips, throat tight from the strain of trying to breathe and speak, "you're mine to do with as  _ I _ please." He bit her neck, growling darkly as she bucked against him in response. "And it pleases me to make you scream my name."

Medli nuzzled her husband's cheek, humming happily. Komali thought she might be contemplating her next words until her talons retreated from his, tearing holes into the sheets as she thrust her hips up, trying to throw him off balance. Medli succeeded in pushing them onto their sides, but he stopped her from rolling on top of him by bracing his arm behind himself. Komali grabbed his wife's shoulder and returned them to their previous position with a harsh shove and an annoyed grunt. He returned to the brutal pace they started with, caging her head between his arms, making her bear as much of his weight as he thought she could handle. His wife clawed at the mattress with nails and talons, whining pitifully under the merciless chief.

" _ Behave _ ," he ordered, frowning at the stubborn glint in the eyes of the woman whose voice was threatening to give out. "If you rip Grandmother's quilt  _ again _ \--"

Medli cut him off with a quick nip of his lower lip and held his head to hers. Her breath carried the intoxicating scent of pear nectar when she spoke, her voice low she could barely be heard, "Big, bad chief, throwing his weight around like a kargaroc in spring."

She kissed him with the hunger of a mariner adrift at sea. Komali swore he felt her legs twitch and shake, a wonderful pressure coiling low in his gut as he thought about what that meant.

Her breath was hot against his ear. "I tremble with fear."

"That's not fear making you tremble," he whispered, gently stroking her plumage, softly kissing along her jaw and neck, contrasting against the harsh rocking of his hips. "You've never been afraid of heights. Now, fall for me."

Medli closed her eyes, rolling her head limply to the side, still clinging desperately to his back. She mumbled something as her husband trailed his tongue teasingly along the hem of her robes, just above her collar bone. Komali hummed questioningly.

"Omi…" Her breathing was ragged and she could barely manage sounds beyond needy panting, let alone form words. A heartbeat later-- "Komali!"

Komali rose slightly, just enough to watch his wife's face as her body tightened around him, her eyes closing peacefully as the rest of her features were lost to chaos. She howled his name and he clamped a hand over her mouth as he guided her through the storm. No matter how much he wanted to enjoy her cries of ecstasy, he couldn't stand the idea of anyone who might be in the hallway hearing them. The walls may be stone, but the elaborately carved door was made of solid yet thin wood, capable of masking very little sound; a lesson learned the hard way earlier in their marriage after a spirited quickie. Quill had teased the younger man relentlessly for weeks about how the now-former chief would be shocked and thrilled that he wouldn't have to wait long for grandchildren.

When Medli stopped shaking and the vibrations against his palm came to a slow end, Komali sat up on his knees, still joined with her, and pushed her clothes up her stomach, gripping her hips with both hands. The muscles in his belly and thighs twitched in anticipation.

"Do you need a minute?" he asked through gritted teeth.

The pressure inside him had grown to a near painful level, and he rolled his hips slowly into his wife, terrified the tension would hobble away in boredom. He hated edging. It was frustrating and it took too long to climb back to his peak afterward, but that was a minor inconvenience when compared to Medli's needs. He held his breath…

She shook her head and rocked against him. He exhaled in a roar and slammed into her, revealing in the shocked yelp and happy cry that followed. The Chief didn't know where to focus his gaze; on Medli's smiling countenance whilst she sang pleasured words of encouragement? The source of the rhythmic slapping sound, where he disappeared completely whenever his soft down was flush with hers? The grounding safety of the middle distance?

"Look at me, love."

His hazy vision snapped into focus and he bent over his wife as she moved to stroke his cheek.

"I want to see you," she whispered against his forehead.

" _ Yes _ ," he hissed in agreement, voice nearly cracking as lightning raked its way through his entire body.

Komali mumbled and grunted incoherently as he rode the raging gale of his climax, some small part of him noticing the pleasant burn of the oil was no more. Or maybe it was simply masked, much like his vision was blurred, by the hot joy of release as he instinctively tried to bury himself into Medli as far as possible, spilling his seed deep in her core. It felt like a pitiful offering when he considered how long it had been since their last thyrst, the entire experience ending as suddenly as it started.

His hips jerked to a halt and he felt the muscles in his groin contract involuntarily as his arousal slowly faded. He reluctantly pulled out of his wife, letting his length retreat to its chamber, lest it be battered by nonexistent winds. The Chief cursed his body's reaction to orgasms, wishing he had more control over where his blood flowed. He wasn't done. That brief release wasn't nearly enough to sate him and he knew it wouldn’t be enough for Medli, who was already rolling them over and removing her robes completely, unintentionally showing off her slight but powerful body in the process. Komali rested a hand on her toned abdomen, momentarily captivated by what it would look like, plump and full with his egg, shortly before she laid it.

"Tetra is pregnant," he muttered absentmindedly, changing his focus to the supple curve of her backside as she rocked against him, distracted from his previous thought with the mental image of riding her like a beast.

Medli paused in her motions, hands hovering over his navel in surprise before pressing into his flesh, thumbs spreading out as they slid lower, closer to the fluff of his slit. "That's wonderful! How far along?" she asked, increasing the pressure of her thumbs and rocking her hips slowly again, the soft feathers between her legs teasing his sensitive skin.

Komali sighed happily at the fresh stab of arousal in his gut. The pressure Medli applied to his belly could be felt deep in his core, just above where his member rested, teasing it back to life with the promise of firm attention. It wasn't the most sensual way to bring him back to full mast, but it was the fastest, and it still felt good. And the way her feathers gently caressed him was a heavenly contrast to her rough hands.

"Keep that up, and you won't have to wait long for round two," he promised darkly. Then his brain finally registered her question. "Oh! Uhh… five months?" He hazarded a guess, unable to remember the exact words spoken the day before.

"How wonderful." Her voice was excited but low as she bit his ear. "Do you know where they'll nest… err… spend the first few years?" She paused her motions briefly, clearly lost in thought before increasing the pressure of her fingers.

"Outset." He was trying to keep the impatience he felt out of his voice. He really didn't want to think about his friends in tandem with the sensations from his rapidly hardening cock.  _ Why'd I even bring them up _ ?

He pushed the thought away and grabbed Medli's hips, stilling them and scooting her back so his erection had room to free itself from its chamber. It all but jumped from his body when his wife applied near painful amounts of pressure to him. Komali stretched luxuriously and let his entire body slacken as Medli sank down on him. She was motionless above him for a while, chest flush with his own, as they both enjoyed the simplicity of being together. A gentle kiss to her cheek set Medli into motion. Her hips were lazy and unhurried, content to draw small pleasures from their gentle rise and fall. Komali buried his nose in Medli's neck, drawing in her scent as he shifted slightly under her, searching for the best angle to comfortably match her languid pace. They were liable to be here for quite some time. Even if they hadn't just found their release, cresting that wonderful mountain would take ages at this speed. The Chief smiled and let out a long, satisfied sigh. This suited him just fine.

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


"Komali," Medli warned with an edge of annoyance. "I have to make at least one appearance outside this room today.  _ And  _ I still have some duties to perform."

Her husband's only response was to hold her tighter, snuggling into the back of her neck.

"Aren't you hungry? I can get your favorite roast." She chuckled when his stomach growled, betraying him.

They were laying under Grandmother's quilt. Medli's back was pressed firmly to her husband's chest, their limbs tangled together in a surprisingly comfortable mess. His stomach growled again and he relented, giving Medli a quick peck on her cheek before releasing her. She stretched and rolled off the bed, fumbling for matches to light the sconces along the walls.

"I might have someone bring you your food. Valoo must be 'starving' by now," she said after the first row of torches was lit. The Chief could practically hear her eyes rolling.

Medli paused halfway across the room and Komali hid under the blankets, sensing danger brewing as her mind no doubt connected the dots.

"Come to think of it… he didn't ask for any food when I checked on him earlier." Komali didn't have to see his wife to know she had turned to face him with a disappointed scowl. "You've been over-feeding him again, haven't you?"

"He's a god!" he shouted defensively from the safety of the covers. He'd never understand how Grandmother, let alone Medli, ever managed to deny an order from their god. Their god; a fire-breathing, wind-controlling dragon, whose blessings made the Rito everything they were today.

"He's a god on a diet!" Medli snapped, trying unsuccessfully to rip the blankets off of him. "Three pigs a week with some fruit to tide him over. That's all he needs."

"He growled at me," Komali muttered meekly, holding his quilt in a death grip over his head.

Medli gave up on trying to wrench the blankets free. She huffed and he heard her walk away. "He growls at me every day I don't have ten pounds of bacon in hand. Honestly, love, he's not that intimidating." There was a rustling of fabric as she went on, "He hasn't left his perch on top of the Roost in nearly a decade. What are you afraid of? Him chasing you across the sea to pluck you for defiance?"

"Maybe."

She huffed again at that. "Valoo isn't like that. He can't even kill his own 'prey' without moping around for days after. Besides, he loves us." There was a weight beside him on the bed now. "No ill will has ever crossed his mind. No matter how annoying we get, he would never wish us harm."

Sensing the dying fire, Komali poked his head out of the blanket and said, "After everything he's given us," he paused, searching for the right word. "I feel as though we owe him our obedience."

Medli shrugged and he noted she was dressed in her travel clothes again. "I feel as though we owe him the best quality of life. If that means disobeying him, then so be it." She smiled wickedly at him and added, "Our ancestors spoiled him worse than your grandmother spoiled you."

That made him sit up, his quilt falling down to his waist. "Grandmother didn't spoil me," he protested with an amused tone. "She was always the first adult to discipline me whenever I was ill-behaved."

His wife made a dismissive sound and countered his argument with, "She was always the first to swaddle you whenever you were having a fit."

Komali crossed his arms with an annoyed grunt. She was right about that.

She leaned in, close to his face. "Your grandmother always had sweets for you, always read you your favorite stories," she was listing each item off on her fingers, "she almost always took your side--"

Komali grabbed her hands and cut her off. "Okay, I get it. Spoiled brat. That's me. Just stop." He grimaced at the bitter thoughts that slithered across his mind. "I'll never understand why she told you those things."

Medli chuckled. "Because you were her entire world and I was a captive audience." She kissed the back of one of his hands and wiggled her own free. "What's that?" she asked after a bored scan of the room.

Her husband twisted around, trying to figure out what the mystery item was. Medli pointed at a wrapped bottle with an awkwardly drawn "K" on it.

"Oh," he said, grabbing the bottle and ripping the paper off. "This was Link's gift." A small card sat atop the cork and slid down to the bedsheets where Medli snatched it up.

"Grandmother sent me her recipe for soup last year. Best soup in the whole world! I finally perfected the method and wanted you to be the first to try it. Well, first after Tetra, my unwilling taste tester. She says she'll never eat soup again, but I know she's just being mean 'cause I always make tons, soup for days!" Medli read the message in an excited voice, squinting at the last few words as she tried to match the tone they were written in. Komali guessed Link had run out of space as he wrote the end. "Should be enough for both of you. Hot, warm, cold, always best soup."

The Chief uncorked the bottle, immediately taking a swig, trusting his old friend to have created something edible. The golden liquid tasted strongly of sausage with hints of onion. There were small chunks of finely chopped pork and squash mixed in the broth. The vegetable added a soft, sweet contrast to the overall flavor as he chewed it. Komali made a shameful sound, savoring his mouthful of soup as he passed the bottle to Medli. She wore half a grin as she took a drink, her eyes lighting up it when hit her tongue.

"Wow, do they have to move to Outset to have their baby? We could set up a room for them here-- provided Link supplies us with more soup, of course," she said, raising the still mostly-full bottle to emphasize her point.

"Afraid so," Komali said with genuine sadness. "Link is going to want to be surrounded by family." The image of a gravid Medli returned from last night, stronger this time along with the aftermath; a small, smooth, brown egg clear in his undistracted mind. Would it be speckled or solid colored?

"Do you want to have kids?" he asked abruptly, catching his wife off-guard. She tilted her head, giving him a funny look as she took another sip of soup. "I mean now, within the year-- or the start of the next," he quickly elaborated, twiddling his thumbs and studying the small feathers on his legs.

Medli handed the soup back, and he took a nervous gulp. "Why the change of heart?" she asked in a neutral tone.

"Ahhh." That was a good question. Why did he want to have children early? Surely the last thing they needed in their lives was another major stressor. He barely had time for his wife… no. He had chosen not to make time. To not ask for help.

"I think part of it is Link and Tetra. It would be great for the four of us to raise our children together. Our little ones could have strange-looking cousins to play with."

He frowned when she laughed. "You want to be a father because  _ Link _ is about to be one? Love, I think you're taking your idolization a little too far." Then her face grew serious and her voice heavy. "Do you honestly think we're ready?"

"Yes. We can handle a whole tribe and a giant dragon. We can manage a hatchling or two," he said, puffing out his chest and smiling confidently. He wasn't completely sure what he said was true, but he wanted to believe it.

"Can we manage a hatchling  _ and _ our other responsibilities, Komali?" She was stern in expression, posture, and tone, but couldn't hide the excitement in her eyes.

The Chief sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Why do you have to make good points." He scratched his belly with a depressed expression. "I… don't think waiting another year and a half will make that much of a difference. It's not like we'll have any more experience with balancing children and work than we do now." He looked to his empty hands with confusion. "Soup?"

A small choke came from Medli, who held a hand over her mouth, trying not to spit out her pilfered food.

"You didn't notice?!" She gave the half-full bottle back to her husband.

He sat up and polished it off in a few minutes of thoughtful silence. He watched his wife stand and walk to the door. She paused for a moment, fingers resting on the knob.

"Think about it for a few weeks. If you haven't talked yourself out of the idea by then  _ and _ you take more time off work, I'll stop taking my potions." She smiled a bright, toothy grin at him. "How do you feel about 'Revali' as a boy's name?"

"I honestly think our child's name shouldn't rhyme with ours. They'll start calling us the Lees before the sun sets."

Medli searched his face for any hint that her husband was joking. "You… worry about the strangest things," she said when she found none.

Then a low growl reverberated softly through stone walls, unintelligible syllables ringing through their ears. Unintelligible to the Chief at least. Valoo's Attendant, the other hand, rolled her eyes and left the room, promising her husband that their discussion of overfed dragons was not over. Komali rolled onto his side, reaching for the water pitcher before remembering they'd emptied it some time ago. He let his arm dangle over the edge of the bed, contemplating what he would do now. Staying in bed simply wasn't an option. He hated being inactive. He knew his father and Quill wouldn't let him anywhere near paperwork for the rest of the day, even if the younger man looked to be in perfect health.

The Chief rolled out of bed and searched for clothing in an unhurried manner, staring at the contents of each drawer, then examining two or three articles before deciding to put them back and search for something else. It wasn’t long before he ran out of robes and trousers, and needed to start the process over again. He was midway through the second hunt when he realized he was frustrated with himself. How had he let himself get so absorbed with running his tribe that he'd unknowingly neglected his marriage? And then he went and took a day and a half off under false pretenses? He paused at a light brown tunic; Komali didn't regret this day. He felt bad, pawning his responsibilities on others so he could fuck like a horny teen, but he felt the most relaxed he'd had in ages.

He wanted to hate himself for upsetting Medli, but he'd vowed to never wallow in self-doubt, hate, or pity again. That was the easy way out and it only brought pain so, instead, he began to plan out how he would make time more time for her. Hiring a secretary should be his first goal. Dedicating one or two days for leisure time would be a must. Especially if he wanted to have a child.

_ A child _ , Komali thought wistfully.  _ What kind of person will they be? _

The Chief scratched his head, forcing his creeping doubts to quiet themselves and resolved to speak with his father in the coming days about his experiences with raising an unruly brat. He needed all the wisdom he could get his hands on as he prepared himself for fatherhood. Komali chuckled as he threw on his clothes, convinced that Medli had a head start in parenting.

_ If she can mother a god,  _ he thought fondly,  _ our children won't get away with anything…  _ _ not for very long, at least. _

Komali puffed out his chest, plotting a roundabout path to his office to inform Quill of his decision to hire a personal assistant. Scolder of dragons she may be, his wife would still need a mountain of help with keeping their little ones out of trouble. She deserved to have an equal partner for the trials ahead and he fully intended to be the strongest pillar of support he could make himself into for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, where did the last month go? I've been lazing about (paying bills) and I'm not as far along on this as I would like to be. Fortunately, I have enough here to wet everybody's whistles and met my deadline of one story/chapter a month. This is shaping up to be one of my shorter works, but I think I've still managed to pack a good deal of detail to make things interesting.
> 
> I confess to not having played the Wind Waker in a dog's age... I ran through Dragon's Roost Cavern as quickly as I could to get a sense of how Medli and Komali live and breath, but haven't gotten to the part where our little birdman gets his wings. If my memory servers, he mellows out A LOT after getting a scale from Valoo. Although I like to imagine that the grumpy, whiney little shit we first met is still inside him somewhere. To be fair though, Link did ask for his most precious treasure... I should probably go easier on Komali, I do actually like him.
> 
> He grows a lot in such a short amount of time and tries to be the best version of himself. I can easily see him pushing himself to the breaking point simply because he thinks that's what a "good chief" does. I also have an easy time seeing Komali having to fight against his more immature qualities farily often.
> 
> Let me know if this Komali actually sounds and feels like the real Komali. It's hard to capture the way a charter talks through a quick Google search.
> 
> As for Link, part of me says I made him talk too much. Another part says, nah, this is a man who has been working to improve his speech impediment for almost a decade. He may still struggle with his stutter, but he's no longer afraid to speak because of it.
> 
> Oh, and since I brought it up, how did you all like my choice for a stuttering Link? I wanted to WW Link his own personality and reason for quietness. He may have seen some shit in his travels, but he doesn't have the same overwhelm burden of BotW Link. So instead of being emotionally stunted, he has a speech impediment. Oh, and he's also three times lazier than his BotW counterpart.
> 
> Well, D_S, let me know what you think of your story thus far.


End file.
